sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SupcommMonroee
One Quick Thing Hey I just wanted to let you know. I fixed a small inconsistency in The Meeting. I had totally forgot this but in the Dhragolon article, it was written that they cannot eat the food of most races since they were dextro amino acid based so I just add a plot line that the Eteno have a machine that converts their food into something that the Dhragolon can eat. Also, if a Dhragolon gets involved in Uninvited Guests, keep in mind that in Dhragolon history, Earth was actually abandoned by humans with the last remaining survivors on Steve's ship. So maybe you could have them come from another dimension or something.Krayfish 02:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sup Hey mate, I really have been on here for a long time, and good job on getting Sysop. You may edit my Hunre Article if you wish, I really kinda made up a random number when I made it. Also, you can make the Es the Empire of the week if you want. See you around. -User:spyzombie45 Thanks. Good to see you're getting into the senate again. SupcommMonroee 07:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Siege is fixed Hey, I just polished up the The Siege clearing up some of the confusion. (Yeah, I misread it the first time. Sorry!) I also saved the text I had earlier to reuse it later for a more suitably epic moment.Krayfish 19:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hey, I heard you needed some help making an info box. I thought I make give you the one I used for the Dhragolon as a template. Krayfish 02:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! SupcommMonroee 02:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Project First of all, thank you for all you've done with this wiki. When I left it, I was sure it was dead, positive no one would try to revive it. In other words, I didn't think you and this new generation of Fan Fictioneers would stumble on this wiki. Second, I will most definetly be a part of this new project. Colonel Etah is perfect for a group like this, an immortal supersoldier with nothing better to do and as badass as they get. I look foward to working with you on the project and the wiki. Nra 'Vadumee 03:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! This is Alana and I just wanted to message you. Sorry it took so long, i was trying to figure out how to message you but then I realized it was right in front of me!! Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in doind this but I am kind of busy this week so if I can't get around to it tonight or tomorrow night I will try my hardest to get to it any other night. See you! Thanks, Alana About Attack of the Asylum Just wanted to let you know that the reason why I haven't been editing it is that I'm a bit dry on ideas. However, I was thinking that we wait until we finish Mission 2 in the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corp as whatever Nra'Vaudumee has in mind could be a major plot element which would then give me something to work from.Krayfish 03:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Thanks! SupcommMonroee 03:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Uninvited Guests Feedback I must say. The story was quite engaging. When I got to the end, I was eager to know what would happen next. Really, probably the only thing you could work on is how the Eteno introduce themselves to the humans as it seemed a bit speedy, but that's just me since I'm very big with dialogue. Overall, very well-done so far. Krayfish 18:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! That means a lot, and I will be working on improving and updating this week. I haven't been doing much this weekend since I was at the Emerald City ComiCon in Seattle (I got my hands on two 1980 Star Trek comics!), and a friend from Virginia is coming later today. SupcommMonroee 20:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Karnasaur Video It was actually filmed by some stranger at the Dubai Fountain in India, at the base of the tallest skyscraper in the world. Seeing that Baba Yetu is Swahili for "Our Father" (God), and the song is a Swahili version of the Lord's Prayer, and the Karnasaurs are based on my general personality and ideals (or at least those which I find to be in an ideal person), the song (and name) seemed to go perfectly with the Karnasaur storyline. As for my accidental(?) remiding of you about your love (addiction?) for Civ 4, you have no idea how many times I've been called a sick, evil monster (I've been the villain in almost all my school's plays). And besides, Civ 4 is an awesome game with an awesome theme (why else would I ''include it in one of ''my stories?((I'm very picky about my stories, I only allow the finest subplots/background points into them; if it seems cliche in a bad way, or outright less than perfect storytelling I edit like there's no tomarrow))). Of course, they traded amazing soundtrack for even better gameplay in Civ V, but hey, perfection has a price (Time in my case). Thank you for the explanation. CIV is wonderful (Especially 4 and Alpha Centauri), but I think I'm the only one in the world that wasn't impressed by the demo. Stupid demo, if not for you I would've preordered V! (Weeps) By the way, I also feel particularly guilty because I used to think that the Baba Yetu song was very annoying. You also seem to have had more luck than me in school plays. I was normally a tree or a small animal. SupcommMonroee 03:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Now see, that's just the thing about Etah. He's immortal due to the ELICAN program. He's afraid that, should he mate, he would pass on the "immortality" gene to his offspring. For now, he's happy to remain as he is, the Last Son, since chances are, he's not going anywhere, and he also feels that it's time for the Karnasaurs to move o from thier ancient roots. If he had a son, than he would create a dynasty for his clan, and the Karnasaurs wouldn't dare challenge them. He doesn't want a flock of blindly loyal sheep to shepard; he wants the Karnasaurs to better themselves, to become thier own Yetu. You can see why he wouldn't consider mating (though there were a few young Karnasaur females back during the Galactic War((None ever had his clutch))). HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT SONG IS ANNOYING. Whoa, who typed that? That wasn't me, was it? And it's not luck. I'm just naturally villainous (believe it or not, it's completely out of character for me to do evil, yet I do it better than anyone else) I see. I guess that makes sense. And I'm sorry for thinking the song was annoying! But I used to think it was just random African babble. I can really see you as an egotistic villain with destruction of humanity in mind. It's funny. But I REALLY GOT SICK OF BEING A FRIGGIN TREE! SupcommMonroee 18:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Attack of Asylum Yeah, I know I shouldn't be talking, but do you plan on updating Attack of the Asylum soon? It's perfectly fine if you can't. I'm just curious.Krayfish 23:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm burned out on creativity for the moment with the GSSOC, and most of my free time is now swallowed by Minecraft and NFS:HP. However, I do not plan on abandoning updates. SupcommMonroee 06:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright. That's okay then.Krayfish 16:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A Question of Administrata Since I'm an active, central user here, (and since I've been on this wiki since the Old Age/Pre-Freeze), could you appoint me as an admin? I was going to be appointed by Time, but then we began arguing... then Spyzombie disappeared, so he was out... and Fegaxyl was never an admin... but, enough of my memoirs. EDIT: You play Minecraft? Do you have an SMP server? --Nra 'Vadumee 02:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You play KotOR AND MINECRAFT!?!? Minetown - IP 72.9.155.56 My username is TheAnthroLlama I live in Covetown (/warp covetown) Go to minetown.com And sure. U BE ADMIN-woops. I 'm not allowed to do that. SupcommMonroee 02:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey im NEW (notice the large lettered word) so pweese (i did that ON PURPOSE) be easy on me. My message Hey im NEW (notice that unusually large lettered word) so please be easy on my ok? Thank you if yes and if not well ill let you decide. I was new once. My writing was not exactly high-quality either, but don't let the fact that you're new here keep you from improving. The least you could do is re-rwite your articles so that they make sense, or just correct the glaring spelling and grammar errors. SupcommMonroee 17:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) A Question on Attack of Asylum Hey, I got a bit confused when reading what you wrote in Attack of Asylum. Why does Karrel need to head back to Ucharpli? He needs to get the coordinates of Asylum to the rest of the Eteno and Dhragolon armies so wouldn't it make sense for him to head to the Garmatox or something? Other than, the story is looking pretty awesome so far.Krayfish 02:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought that if he headed for the Garmatox, he'd get shot to the Infernal Nether before he could get within range with a mere shuttle. If that doesn't work, I'd be perfectly fine with changing that around. SupcommMonroee 02:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm....if he is going to get shot at, maybe he could send the coordinates discretely. Still, it's not like Karrel to back down from this so he probably is going to get involved with the upcoming battle on the surface of Rew.Krayfish 02:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course, he'd definately participate. SupcommMonroee 03:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see. Hey man, Spyzombie here, and I couldnt help but notice you play Garry's Mod? That is what I have been doing now a' days, and it would be great if I could add you on steam. I would also like to know what has been going on since I went inactive for like.. a year.. Your fellow sysop, Spy Eh, hello Spy! I never really met you, so, hi! Garry's Mod is fun indeed. On Steam, my name is Grant. I'll just accept the invite that comes first, so beat the spammers! A LOT has been going down here, and I don't think I could do a good explanation. Basically, we've just begun a huge crossover with that other wiki, and activity is really picking up. Just dive into the Stories category, you might get some insight. SupcommMonroee 06:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi there Spy. It's been a while. Good to see you back.Krayfish 14:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I have added you, SupComm, and it is good to be back, Kray. Spy Mining neutron stars, among other questions Thanks! But on SporeWiki at least, I think The Randomness and Ghelae are more or less on par with me. First things first, I don't exactly know why I am good at physics, perhaps its because I'm mildly autistic, and often such people can focus all day on their interests (which is not neccesarily always a good thing). Unfortunately, this only goes one way, while I can understand the theory, or even build some of my own, I am terrible at mathematics, so bad in fact, I doubt I will ever become a physicist, which feels unfair (luckily I have many interests). :( 1)Mining neutron stars You are correct, neutron-degenerate matter has unimaginable mass and density. Mining it is speculation at best, with all the difficulties of even approaching a neutron star. Example, if I was to jump a few feet onto the surface of the Crab Pulsar I would fall at over four million miles per hour, and this would result in a nuclear explosion likely to be a millimeter tall! Its not just gravity, its the electromagnetic strength on approach would warp atomic structures. What I envision, is the DCP firing either strange matter, exotic matter or monopoles (or anything that could destabilise the energy condition on the surface), this forces to the star to change (they woudn't pick fast spinning neutron stars such as pulsars). It is thought this is the mechanism of the stellar quake. This would cause the "neutron fluid" (fluid being the easiest term to describe it) to bubble on the surface and be ejected during the quake. Of course it quickly changes state outside. What happens next is something I haven't quite solved, the DCP collects the material (probably on the form of particles by now) and somehow has a mechanism of keeping it stable. I chose degenerate stars because I believe its the only way of getting "neutronium", I cannot form of planets, any chunks of meteoric neutronium would probably turn into a planet buster (though the possibility of planets having natural cores of degenerate matter might well be possible). 2)Antigravity universes If the multiverse does indeed exist, then antigravity universes would exist as well. In several multiverse models, each universe has slight to extreme variations in physics, mathematics and logic. Thats the simplist answer, they exist because of the statistical likelyhood, which would grow to infinite if the multiverse is infinite. But I can think of more. In fact, some theories allow for repulsive gravity in this universe (hubble expansion). Gravity may once have been repulsive, because in the early universe, space was filled with a scalar "inflaton field" which had negative pressure, and thus, repulsive gravity. The inflaton rolled down its energy curve (think of a ball rolling down the hill), splitting the forces and particles as it did, and inverting gravity in the process. In this process, the total energy of the universe might have been zero (!), gravity has an infinite resovior of negative energy, but this was compensated by the rolling energy curve which was positive, which conserved it. I have also noticed antigravity universes here on the Penrose diagram. 3)Time Thats probably a question no one can really answer, because while spacetime exists, our perception of it is extremely limited, or even false, we have no idea what it is at all, even if we know some its properties in relation to matter. There could be backwards in time universes, there could be universes or dimensions with time in several directions at once. If time has no definate end, then that is simply so. What you are describing, is a closed timelike curve (eternal return), but the universe doesn't seem to be one (but how can we really say yet?). There is a possibility, that with no mass, there is no spacetime. During the dark era of the future universe, a time so far away black holes can't even exist, all that would be left would be photons (particles of light), which are massless and travel at the speed of light. In some theories, the photons keep no time, and once only massless light exists, the universe loses all sense of size, and collapses back into a singularity, only to expand once more. This is called Conformonal Cyclic Cosmology (watch this at 7:50). --Wormulon Talk to me 18:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. Fascinating! 2. I suppose you're right, but with all the infinite universe possibilities, isn't choosing the antigravity one out of all the others simply a sci-fi cliche throwback? 3. Big crunch, big bang, big crunch, big bang. Wouldn't all of the energy in that universe be lost before reaching a big crunch? How would energy levels be restored in the process of becoming a singularity? (Well, the laws of physics do break down). Also, i've never really understood the idea that photons are massless. Does it have anything to do with the fact that they retain qualities of a wave? Could you attempt to explain it to me? 4. I'm pretty sub-par at physics and good at math (so far). SupcommMonroee 20:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) New questions *Yeah, because one of us put SporeWiki there! I may join the site to contribute one day. *I'll be on holiday for over a week tomorrow, so I won't be able to update War for the Aperture in that time, just so you know. 1)Antigravity universes cliche? I woudn't really call it cliche, but one could stretch their imagination further when thinking of other universes, the great physicist Michio Kaku mentioned universes where the proton my be even more stable, allowing structures of matter and life to be far more complex than even if this universe, however, if the proton was any less stable than it is now, matter in baryon form could not exist. The problem with such a universe fiction-wise, is that of course if gravity is repelling particles from one another its doubtful anything could form, it was just be a sea of expanding particles which would never interact and such a universe would quickly approach absolute zero. 2)Entropy and the Big Bounce Ah, you have asked a good question that physicists have pondered. I assume you mean entropy, if the energy itself becomes less and less usable, then it is easy to assume in each cycle less and less energy. Some have tackled the contradiction to the Second Law of Thermodynamics by stating that entropy would reverse has the universe collapses again. I think the universe will end in a big Freeze scenario, objects travel along space in straight lines (unless near the pressence of mass) which indicates space is flat, if its flat it is because the expansion of the universe is greater than its critical density, so the universe would expand forever. 3)The nature of photons We don't really know what causes mass. Our most popular theory to public knowledge at least is the Higgs boson, which permeates spacetime. The higgs creates a drag on particles that travel through it, in various degrees of strength in relation to how much interaction is going on. I imagine the higgs field as corrugated metal or a wave, particles that feel the Higgs field have to jump across the peaks, while light flies down the troughs unimpeded. What law decides which particles have rest mass and which that don't is something we don't really understand yet, probably locked within guage symmetry groups and Planck's constant. Wave-particle duality is probably related somehow, but I don't know. Its not just light that can be both particles and waves, you, I and everything else has a wavefunction. This video easily explains wavefunction, it is a very weird phenomenon that has changed the look on reality, such as Shrodinger's cat and Entanglement. --Wormulon Talk to me 11:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. So true. I actually have a few Michio Kaku books. 2. Yes, I meant entropy. I don't know why I didn't use that word. The idea that entropy reverses every new cycle is a bit strange. If the Big Freeze did happen, how could it overcome... well... loss of energy and why would the universe not collapse in upon itself once more? 3. I concur with all statements. SupcommMonroee 21:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice! You passed me in your total edits.Krayfish 21:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do I get a cake? NO, I want BF3. NEUWAIT Skyrim! SupcommMonroee 22:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Language The fact both universes contain Earth, humans and Grox should be elaborated, perhaps both are Level III universes which split from each other long ago, however that doesn't explain why other races from the SporeWikiverse aren't in this one. The Krass/io in the SporeWikiverse believe Earth to have some metahysical importance to all universes, perhaps an ancient civilisation from either universe (or even ancient spacefaing humans) spread from one to the other, dying out for the most part in the Fanfic universe but not the SporeWikiverse. Wormulon Talk to me 11:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Refering to the Hellcat Squadran Wiki... Are you still working on that part of EtWM, or is it my turn? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Think it's your turn. SupcommMonroee 03:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Your go (on EtWM). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I just have a few questions/things to say. 1. Standard combat kit for an Eteno infantryman is their main weapon, a pistol, a knife, and a broadsword. A machine-gunner's partner is the only one to carry a sword in the pair. 2. What happened to the rest of the force? SupcommMonroee 23:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 1. I hadn't known that. I'll fix that when I can. 2. Which force? - IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 1. Alright. 2. At least a Division is involved with the advance. SupcommMonroee 23:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I mean which faction? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Eteno Imperial Army. SupcommMonroee 23:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Well, the way it happened how I wrote it was that Oleg and Tatiana were separated from the main force. They're actually on their way back to see how they could help. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Regarding EtWM... I modified my part, to make the Eteno force seem organized, just lost those 2 soldiers IceBite rescued. So, you're turn. Also, the sudden effectiveness of the Kklxin, I had planned on being from...other sources (hint, hint Shadow Alliance, specifically Emperor Palpatine) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 21:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Updated. SupcommMonroee 22:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So, am I up, or are you still going to write more? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, updated means I am done. SupcommMonroee 01:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Got what I could, your go. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 07:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll update soon. SupcommMonroee 19:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ded crossover Don't take it as offense to your wiki. To be honest with you, I don't think there was enough interest in any collaboration from users on SporeWiki, and I tried. This was also Tybusen's idea, which when I helped him suddenly became my job :P, I felt as if I was representing for the whole of SporeWiki in the end and I have my course, my fiction and other things all going at once. Also one of the users who agreed to join this, The Valader, has left the wiki. Its a shame, the crossover was/is a nice idea for fiction and increasing activity between the two wiki's, but it doesn't seem enough users were interested. The thing is, SporeWiki is going downhill collaboration-wise, a year or two ago this would have worked out great, but it seems users have got busier (the IRC has an evil affect on wiki editing as well). We recently cancelled a great fiction "Terminal point" as no-one was interested. Its just the way it goes, Spore is an old game, as I recently warned these folk. We can try again to get users collaborating. Perhaps some of the users on the this wiki edit SporeWiki a bit, join the ebul IRC and buddy us in Spore, to socialise and get to know us more and vise versa. Perhaps then, people will be more willing to do this (a couple of users on SporeWiki are even shy of you guys), but its certainly not because we are looking down on your fiction. --Wormulon Talk to me 23:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Alright. So how do I introduce the Bonda? 1.FOUR TILDES AFTER EACH THING YOU WRITE. A TILDE IS THIS THINGIE: ~ WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU? 2. We write a tandem story. Google it. We'd have to establish some backstory on how the Eteno would meet the Bonda. Do you have any ideas? SupcommMonroee 07:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like the Bomda would declare war on them for being warriors. However, I have another idea. The Bioagents could become corrupt. Therefore, the Bonda and other races declare war on them and destroy them. Then, a plague shows up which only the Bioagents can cure. So then all the races join together to defend the,selves and survive. Many betrayals and deaths follow. So...thoughts? I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 15:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I genuinely like the first idea. I've never really displayed the combined-arms might of the EIT. Note that, as a new empire, the Bonda shall be much weaker. My plan is that the Bonda (you'll have to specify for me with this page where the Bonda are in relation to the EIT) will attack the EIT (tell me more about their armed forces), lash out at one planet in particular, get promptly rolled back into their own territory, and soon, the Bonda capital will be under direct attack. EIT leaders would respect their tenacity, and perhaps offer them mercy in exchange for a sort of limited vassalage. SupcommMonroee 19:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you think/ SupcommMonroee 22:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The Bonda have a very large millitary. I'll figure out the numbers later -TUN Alright. In relation to the Bonda's current size, it'd be a large military. We don't necessarily need numbers, just some information on their navy and ground forces. What are there tactics? Who are their major military leaders? SupcommMonroee 00:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Tomedana is their main general, and Barodo is their leader. Their srategy involves suppression and destruction. They use their spaceships and air vehicals to occupy the enemies and kill of their weaker warriors, while the Bonda fight them on foot, and more flood in from the troop transports. They also like to lead their opponets near water, so that they can trap them between them and their war boats.I'm not sure if the Bonda would lose or not. They were strong and brave enough to form a colony in the middle of a Grox colony. You tell me -TUN The EIT and DFM conquered the Grox. So, Bonda tactics are bombardment and human wave. 1. What sort of aircraft do the Bonda use? 2. Do they use bombers? Do they escort these bombers? 3. What kinds of starships do the Bonda use? 4. What sort of weapons do they use? SupcommMonroee 00:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Look at the technology section of the Bonda page. It helps -TUN It only lists a small handful of space and ground vehicles, as well as martial arts and one type of bomb. 1. Fighters, bombers, recon aircraft, etc. 2. Related to 1. 3. Combat ships, carriers, bombardment vessels, observation vessels, corvettes, etc. 4. Rifles, lasers, artillery guns, flak cannons, explosives, etc. SupcommMonroee 02:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait. If the EIT defeated the Grox, the Bonda would ally with them due to their culture. Is their any other empire, preferable a weaker and more evil one the Bonda can fight? I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 02:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Will you please get on wiki chat? Click the button in the Recent Activity page that says 'Join the Chat'. It makes it much easier to discuss things like this. SupcommMonroee 03:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) So the Bonda would ally with the EIT just because of their culture? I don't really get that. They still conquer anything they see that can be defeated on the field of battle. Of course, the EIT is also fighting the Kklxin Hegemony, and pushing them back rapidly, as the Kkxlin fleet has been reduced to a handful of combat ships in disrepair, and fleets of shoddily-built transports ferrying fresh clones from their central worlds to the remaining occupied Eteno worlds. Also, please answer questions 1-4. SupcommMonroee 01:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The Bonda culture is to kill the most evil things in the Universe. Anyone who kills the Grox would be an ally to them. And I added some, but not all, weapons to the Bonda page -TUN 1. TILDES, MAN. 2. Alright, kill evil, got it. I don't see the EIT as evil but they do kill a lot. Of course, only if you stand in the way of their conquest machine. 3. How large is the Bonda nation? Where is it in the galaxy? The EIT may be inclined to attack it. SupcommMonroee 02:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) They are rather small with only about 30 planets. They live on the middle of the western arm of the galaxy I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 02:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's TUN, and it's been a while! If you don't mind, I'll move meet and greet to Omniverse, and try to update it. Thanks Bow down to king TUN 23:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright Sir. We'll see. Bow down to king TUN 23:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC)